If They Are Your Parents
by CatBunny1307
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang ayah yang banyak akal, usil dan terus terang sedangkan Sungmin seorang 'Ibu' yang sederhana, perhatian dan penyayang. Bagaimana jika mereka berperan menjadi orangtuamu? A KyuMin fanfiction. YAOI. Parent!KyuMin. OOC. AU. OC. NC-17. DLDR! DON'T COPY-CUT! Special for JOYDay event.


**IF THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS**  
 **(One Shoot)**

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **Rated :** **M** ( _because there's adult content_ )

 **Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

 **Author :** Cat13

 **Genre :** Family/Comedy

 **Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. OC. NC-17. Typo(s). Bad EYD. Menggunakan bahasa sehari-hari.

 _A/N :_ Disini **readers berperan menjadi anak dari KyuMin (OC)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _enJOY reading!_

* * *

 **1\. Nilai Rapot Jelek**

 ** _Sungmin._**

"Mom, Nilai rapotku jelek." ucap Kamu penuh sesal, dikedua tanganmu tergenggam buku hasil laporan nilai dari Sekolah yang barusan kamu dapat.

Sungmin yang sedang menata bunga mawar di perkarangan rumah menoleh kearahmu, mata _hazel_ yang lembut itu membuat hatimu lebih tenang karena kegugupan, pria dengan senyum keibuan itu menghampirimu dan mengelus rambut halusmu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sungmin halus lalu mendekapmu kedalam pelukannya, "Belajarnya ditingkatkan lagi, jangan malas-malasan."

Kamu tersenyum lebar, bernapas dengan lega. "Iya, Mom. Jangan bilang-bilang Dad yah."

"Kalau gak dikasih tau, Dad makin marah lho.."

Yah, setidaknya kamu diberi kelonggaran dari Mommy tercinta.

 _ **Kyuhyun.**_

Kepalamu hanya tertunduk saja tak berani mendongak, di hadapanmu ada seorang pria tampan dengan mata obsidian yang begitu memicing kearahmu dibalik lensa kacamatanya.

"Kok bisa begini nilai rapotmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang memberat.

"Tidak tahu, habisnya di kelasku banyak saingan... makin kesini juga makin sulit." ucapmu setengah berbisik, berusaha menghindar dari lirikan tajam mata hitam Kyuhyun.

"Alasan macam apa itu," sindir Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan hasil laporan nilaimu di meja dengan sedikit bantingan, "Kamu sih kerjanya melamun, main _gadget_ , tidur, makan.. cuma itu aja. Daddy gak pernah lihat kamu belajar tuh."

Kamu mendesis pelan, "Iya iya, gak di ulangi lagi deh, Dad."

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya, dahi pria tampan itu sedikit mengkerut karena pusing memikirkanmu. "Kalau hasilnya begini, liburan ke Jeju kita batalkan."

Langsung saja kamu mendongak kearahnya, matamu melebar kaget dan terlihat kesal. "Kok gitu? Kita kan sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh, Daddy kok malah ngebatalin?" ucapmu tak terima.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat satu, bibirnya juga melengkung setengah, senyum licik khasnya yang tidak kamu suka "Habisnya.. daripada otakmu yang kosong itu diabaikan, lebih baik Daddy isi pas liburan nanti. Pokoknya full liburan kamu belajar sama Daddy, apalagi matematikamu tuh anjlok banget."

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar dan kamu hanya bisa melongo, dalam hati kamu berteriak.

 _'Ih, ngeselin banget sih!'_

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Hewan Peliharaan.**

 _ **Sungmin.**_

Ikan kesayanganmu yang sudah kamu rawat seperti anakmu sendiri pergi meninggalkan dirimu pagi hari ini. Kamu hanya bisa menatap kepergian si ikan emas dengan sendu, perasaan sedih tentu saja menyelimuti hatimu. Dalam hati kamu juga berpikir, kenapa ikan itu bisa mati padahal kamu sudah merawatnya dengan ekstra secara rutin.

"Sudah.. jangan sedih.." hibur Sungmin menepuk pundakmu lembut, seperti biasa _hazel_ lembutnya selalu membuatmu tenang. Sungmin memberikan selembar kain bermotif matahari kepadamu, "Taruh ikannya disini, kita kuburkan di taman belakang."

Kamu mengangguk paham lalu meletakkan si ikan emas ke bagian dalam kain itu, Sungmin dengan telaten membungkusnya dengan rapat. Pria berwajah manis itu menuntunmu kearah taman belakang tepatnya ke sebuah lahan kosong yang belum ditanami apapun.

"Kamu pegang ikannya dulu, Mommy ambil sekopnya dulu ya." pinta Sungmin lalu berlari kearah gudang perkakas. Kamu menunggu kehadirannya sembari menggenggam mayat ikan di gulungan kain, senyummu terkembang saat itu juga.

"Mommy memang yang terbaik."

 ** _Kyuhyun._**

Seminggu kemudian salah satu Ikan kesayangan kamu mati lagi, lagi-lagi kamu sedih dan heran. Mungkin memang takdir mereka untuk meninggalkan dunia.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menghampiri kamu, "Kenapa? Kok diam gitu di depan akuarium?" tanyanya sambil menguap.

"Ini.. ikanku mati lagi, Dad."

"Ooh.." Kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya tapi pria tampan itu hanya diam, kamu yang tidak mengerti maksudnya itu bertanya kepadanya, "Apa, Dad?"

"Sini ikannya, biar Daddy yang tanggung." setelah itu kamu meletakkan si mayat ikan emas ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun, tetapi pria tampan itu malah berjalan kearah pintu utama bukan pintu yang mengarah ke taman belakang, seketika kamu bingung lalu berjalan mengikutinya.

"Mau di bawa kemana, Dad?"

"Mau Daddy kasih ke kucingnya Mom, biar ngirit makanan kucing." jawaban Kyuhyun langsung membuatmu panas seketika lalu mengunci pergerakkan pria dewasa itu dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara Ayah dan Anak yang terlihat konyol, perkelahian karena sebuah ikan.

Beginilah Kyuhyun, sosok Ayah yang usil dan menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Makan Malam.**

 _ **Sungmin.**_

"Daddy kok belum pulang, yah?" kamu mengelus perutmu yang keroncongan, meronta minta makan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka delapan malam, sudah lewat dari jam makan biasanya. "Aku keburu lapar nih, Mom."

Sungmin yang duduk disampingmu mendesah berat, "Sepertinya Daddy ada rapat lagi di Kantor. Terpaksa kita makan malam tanpa Daddy hari ini."

Kamu mengibaskan tanganmu pelan, "Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Mom. Daripada kita mati kelaparan menunggu Daddy, lagipula Daddy punya perut gendut jadi tak perlu cemaskan dia Mom."

Sungmin terekekeh mendengar lontaranmu yang lucu, tangan halusnya mengacak-ngacak rambutmu gemas. "Dasar kamu, yasudah Mom masak dulu ya, kamu tunggu disini." ujarnya lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

Tak beberapa lama tercium aroma harum rempah-rempah yang begitu menggugah selera, perutmu semakin meronta cepat meminta makan. Bunyi dentingan alat masak juga terdengar beraturan dan tidak mengganggu aktifitas menontonmu.

"Selesai," Sungmin keluar dari dapur dan menepuk pundakmu halus, kamu menoleh kearahnya. "Ayo ke ruang makan, sudah Mommy buatkan tuh."

"Asik!" saking girangnya kamu tak sadar meloncat dari sofa dan berlari kecil kearah ruang makan. Meja makan dipenuhi masakan yang begitu lezat dan tertata rapih, langsung saja kamu mengambil sumpit dan sendok dan mencicipinya, "Enak!"

Masakan Ibu memang paling juara.

 ** _Kyuhyun._**

Film yang ditonton sudah selesai, tak sadar waktu sudah malam dan Sungmin belum pulang dari rumah nenek dan kakekmu sejak pagi. Sontak kamu menoleh kesampingmu, disana ada Kyuhyun duduk bersamamu memandang lurus kearah televisi. "Dad, lapar nih. Mau pesan apalagi?" tanyamu lalu mengambil telepon genggam disamping sofa.

Kyuhyun melirik tumpukan kotak bekas pizza dan ayam berbumbu yang dibiarkan saja di lantai, "Ah.. Dad bosan pesan makanan diluar." gumamnya.

Seketika kamu meneguk ludah telak, "Terus gimana dong? Daddy pasti lapar juga, kan."

Mimpi buruk yang kamu prediksikan akhirnya muncul ketika Kyuhyun bilang, "Kayaknya di kulkas ada sosis beku deh, mau Daddy masakin itu?"

"Err.. gak usah, Dad."

"Katanya lapar, kok malah gak mau?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh heran, pria bermarga Cho itu bergerak beranjak dari sofa. "Daddy buatkan, yah? Udah kamu gak usah malu-malu."

Rasa cemasmu semakin bertambah ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur, langsung saja kamu mengambil bantal yang ada di sofa dan membenamkan wajahmu disana. Berusaha tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi di dalam dapur, suara desissan api dan kecaman Kyuhyun semakin membuatmu merinding.

Bau gosong bahkan langsung tercium, dan kamu berusaha mengetik tombol darurat kebakaran di telepon genggam jika kejadian yang kamu bayangkan akan terjadi nantinya.

Tapi nyatanya.. "Selesai!" seruan ceria Kyuhyun menyadarkanmu dari mimpi buruk, lelaki tampan itu langsung mengambil tempat di sampingmu membawa sepiring sosis berwarna aneh.

Kamu ragu untuk mencicipinya, "Dad.. ini sosis?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Begitulah, walaupun sedikit gosong tapi rasanya lumayan enak kok." jawabnya santai dan terus menyodorkan sepiring sosis kehitaman itu kearahmu, "Ayo coba."

Dan kamu dengan cepat memalingkan wajah, mengambil _remote_ dan mengganti _channel_ asal. "Kok aku jadi gak lapar yah..."

.

.

.

.

 **4\. Tempat Bertamasya**

Karena liburan ini kamu dihukum oleh Kyuhyun untuk belajar, sedangkan teman-temanmu sedang asik berlibur ke berbagai tempat sungguh membuatmu jengkel. Dengan berbagai cara kamu membuka percakapan basa-basi dengan orangtuamu.

 ** _Sungmin._**

"Menurut Mom tempat bertamasya yang ideal apa?" tanyamu kepada Sungmin yang sedang mengaduk kimchi di dapur.

Adukan Sungmin terhenti dan memperhatikanmu sesaat setelah itu melanjutkan kembali, "Tempat bertamasya ideal?"

Kamu mengangguk mantap, "Iya, pasti Mom punya keinginan untuk pergi liburan ke suatu tempat!"

Sungmin mencoba kimchi buatannya sebentar, raut wajahnya masih mengkerut menandakan ada yang kurang dengan olahannya, "Ooh.. Mom sih inginnya ke tempat yang sejuk rindang begitu."

Matamu melebar cerah, "Seperti... Nami _Island_?"

"Boleh juga.." jawab Sungmin sembari memberikan sesendok cabai ke olahan kimchi.

"Kalau begitu.. ayo kita kesana! Bujuk Daddy untuk liburan kesana, Mom!" pinta kamu menampilkan _puppy eyes_ yang menurutmu cukup ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati setiap orangtua.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Kamu bisa aja yah alasannya pakai keinginan Mom." ucap lelaki manis itu dan mencoba kimchinya lagi, " _Mashita!"_ kali ini dia berwajah puas.

Dan kamu hanya termenung dan mengembungkan pipi kesal, berbasa-basi dengan Mommy tercinta hasilnya tidak semulus seperti biasa.

 ** _Kyuhyun._**

Kamu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di teras rumah sembari membaca koran langsung mengambil posisi di kursi sampingnya, walaupun pria bermata hitam itu sadar kehadiranmu dia tetap terfokus dengan lembaran koran dihadapannya.

"Pasti ada maunya deh.." tebak Kyuhyun, tubuhmu terlonjak kaget.

"Ih, siapa bilang." bantah kamu dan terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih terfokus dengan bacaannya, "Dad.. boleh nanya?"

"Apa? Mau minta liburan?" tebak Kyuhyun lagi dengan tepat.

"Bukan.." kamu mencoba untuk menutup-nutupi, "Tempat ideal untuk bertamasya menurut Daddy apa? Aku mau tahu dong.." tanyamu dengan _puppy eyes_ mencoba meluluhkan hati keras seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melipat korannya lalu menatapmu intens, "Menurutku? Hmm... pemandian air panas sepertinya menarik."

Matamu berbinar cerah kembali, "Kenapa Dad memilih pemandian air panas?"

"Karena.. Air panas membuat tubuh rileks, Daddy juga bisa lihat tubuh montok Mommy yang basah itu.. sshh.." jelas Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, bahkan tangannya bergerak membentuk gelombang bayangan tubuh montok ketika mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun memberikan perkataan cukup dewasa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kamu dengarkan, kamu hanya geleng-geleng kepala, "Kalau begitu.. kita pergi ke pemandian air panas ya, Dad? _Please~_ "

"Tuhkan, ujung-ujungnya minta liburan. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau ngajak kamu, dih kegeeran." bantah Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah mengejek kepadamu, dengan senyum miring yang selalu membuatmu kesal.

Berbasa-basi dengan Ayah yang banyak akal hasilnya akan sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

 **5\. Seorang Adik.**

 ** _Sungmin._**

Kamu yang sedang asyik memainkan _gadget_ dikagetkan dengan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarmu, dengan cepat kamu meletakkan _gadget_ milikmu dan melepaskan _earphone_ , "Ada apa, Mom?" tanyamu heran.

Sungmin mengambil posisi duduk di sisi ranjangmu, wajah cantik itu terlihat bimbang.

"Kenapa, Mom? Kok kebingungan begitu."

"Mom mau berbicara sesuatu sama kamu.." jelas Sungmin sembari memainkan jarinya, kamu hanya tersenyum melihat sikap sang Ibunda yang menggemaskan itu.

"Bilang saja, Mom. Jangan seperti kehilangan anak gitu dong." candamu tertawa gemas.

"Hmm.. selama ini kamu merasa kesepian gak?" pertanyaan Sungmin membuatmu kebingungan.

"Maksud Mom?"

"Iya, kesepian tidak ada teman bermain di Rumah, kamu paling cuma punya teman dilingkungan sekolah dan itukan waktunya sebentar. Lagipula, rumah juga sepi kalau cuma tiga anggota keluarga, mau sedikit ramai gak?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin yang ambigu itu langsung membuatmu tersadar, "Oh, maksud Mom mau punya Adik begitu?"

"Nng.."

"Kenapa Mom gak bilang langsung saja?" kamu tertawa lagi melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah malu, "Ya ampun Mom, lucu banget sih."

 _ **Kyuhyun.**_

Keadaan jalan cukup padat membuat pergerakkan mobil tersendat, kamu dan Kyuhyun sedang di dalam mobil menuju jalan pulang, kondisi macet membuat suntuk sehingga Kyuhyun langsung membuka percakapan denganmu.

"Nak, kamu mau gak punya Adik?"

Kamu yang sedang memandang kedepan langsung menoleh kearahnya, "Boleh saja tuh, memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memainkan setir kemudi, mobil berjalan perlahan-lahan. "Kalau gitu nanti malam Daddy sama Mommy mau buat."

"..."

"Nanti tidurnya lebih awal yah atau kamu pakai _earphone_ aja pasang _volume_ keras."

"..."

"Soalnya desahan Mommy keras banget, Daddy juga mau main kasar."

"..."

"Kamu dengerin gak?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memberikan perkataan yang cukup dewasa yang seharusnya tidak patut kamu dengarkan.

.

.

.

.

 **6\. Meminta Izin.**

Hari ini kamu diajak bermain oleh salah satu temanmu sepulang sekolah, temanmu itu mengajak bermain kerumahnya yang letaknya jauh dari rumahmu, pastinya kamu pulang lebih telat. Sebagai anak yang baik kamu harus memberi kabar kepada orangtuamu.

 _ **Sungmin.**_

 **To : Ming Mom**

 **Mom, hari ini aku diajak bermain oleh (temanmu) ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah, sepertinya pulang lebih telat. Aku minta izin ya Mom,** ** _love you_** **.**

 _Send!_

Tak beberapa lama pesan baru masuk.

 **From : Ming Mom**

 **Iya, boleh tapi hati-hati ya. Kalau pulang lebih malam naik taksi saja jangan bus, atau minta temanmu antar sampai rumah. Jangan lupa makan, jangan jajan yang aneh-aneh. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih kabar ke Mom.**

Kamu hanya tersenyum mendapati keprotektifan Sungmin terhadapmu, selalu dimanjakan olehnya padahal dirimu sudah beranjak dewasa dan memulai untuk mandiri.

 _ **Kyuhyun.**_

 **To : Daddy Kyu**

 **Dad, hari ini aku diajak bermain oleh (temanmu) ke rumahnya sepulang sekolah, sepertinya pulang lebih telat. Aku minta izin ya Dad,** ** _love you_** **.**

 _Send!_

Tak beberapa lama pesan baru masuk.

 **From : Daddy Kyu**

 **Silahkan~ gak perlu pulang sekalian, tidur saja dirumah temanmu. Mau Daddy antarkan barang-barangmu kerumahnya? Kamu mau pindah? Apa alamat lengkapnya?**

Kamu hanya menghela napas kesal, Kyuhyun selalu membalas pesan seperti ini. Walaupun begitu, pria bermarga Cho itu sebenarnya mencintai dan menyayangi dirimu dengan cara yang berbeda. Benar-benar Ayah yang unik.

.

.

.

.

 **7\. Pagi dan Malam.**

"Aahh~ Ahh.. Kyuuhh.."

"Sayang.. punyamu selalu ketat aahh."

"Disituhhh Kyuuhh~ Aaah!"

"Percepaatthh janganhh permainkan akuuhh.."

"Sedikithh lagii... AAKKH!"

 ** _Pagi._**

Kamu sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah, dengan tergesa-gesa kamu memakai sepatu sekolahmu dan berlari kearah ruang makan, kamu sudah terlambat memasuki jam sarapan pagi. Tetapi..

"Kyuhh nngghh aahh.."

"Mingg oohhh sayangghh..."

Langkah kaki kamu langsung berhenti begitu melihat pemandangan 'perusak kepolosan' di ruang makan, matamu mengerjap beberapa kali dan tetap terdiam. Di atas meja makan Sungmin terduduk disana membelakangimu. Kyuhyun terlihat acak-acakkan, kemeja dan dasi pemimpin keluarga itu terlihat tidak karuan, sama seperti Sungmin yang bajunya terbuka sebatas ketiak sehingga mengekspose punggungnya yang mulus dan seksi, kedua kaki pria manis itu terangkat diatas meja dan terbuka lebar, 'menerima' Kyuhyun secara sukarela.

"Ehem!" kamu mencoba untuk menyadarkan mereka, dan seketika sepasang lelaki itu menoleh kearahmu memandangmu dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. "Maaf mengganggu, lanjutkan saja Mom Dad... aku tunggu di ruang tamu ya." katamu setelahnya dan mengambil satu buah roti gandum di meja makan dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan.

 _ **Malam.**_

Desahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dilanjutkan bersahutan di malam hari, sedangkan kamu hanya terduduk diam di dalam kamar mencoba untuk mengalihkan 'godaan' itu. Bahkan kamu menyetel lagu _rock_ dengan _volume_ keras tapi tetap saja lagu itu dikalahkan oleh permainan liar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Huuh... dasar mereka," gumammu sedikit geram, diaturnya bantal-bantal di tempat tidurmu dan mencoba untuk terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **HAPPY JOYDAY FOR EVERY KYUMINSHIPPER~ BLESS OUR LOVELY OTP  
**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

 **KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

 **.**

 **(A/N) :** Bagaimana dengan FF gaje ini? Huhuhuhu ini pertama kalinya ff OC yang kubuat, kalian disini berperan sebagai anak dari KyuMin. NC nya juga gaje sekali T_T Sekali lagi, HAPPY JOYDAY 137~ walaupun OTP kita tidak sejaya dulu tapi nasib KyuMin couple ada ditangan kita, sebagai shipper yang masih bertahan kita harus kuat menghadapi perubahan.

Untuk FF The Boy Beside Me ditunda selama libur hari raya lebaran, soal kelanjutannya mungkin seusai liburan.  
Karena ketidaksempurnaan menjadi seorang Author selama ini, author meminta maaf jika mempunyai kesalahan dan kekurangan terhadap _readers_.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ yah ;)


End file.
